Nothing More
by the sillylittlepanda
Summary: “I couldn’t leave without saying good bye. Especially to you.”


**A/N: I introduce to the fanfic world my first fic. Please be gentle.  
**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pity.**

---

She walked along the corridors of the school, her bag in one hand and books in the other. Occasionally she would look around as if searching for someone. In truth, she was. She was looking for him. She knew he wouldn't be there but the hope still lingered. You never know, right?

She turned to the next corridor. It was where they first met in the castle. Maybe he would just jump out from behind a suit of armor. She often thought of that possibility. But it never happened. He never jumped out from anywhere. He wasn't there.

She sighed remembering how it all happened. It had been her first day in Hogwarts and he was with his friends. He was with her older brother. She was lost and didn't know where her next class was. Seeing that she was distraught he had told her where the classroom was. Why didn't her brother tell her? He was too busy trying to impress their other friend, the smart bushy haired girl.

Thoughts of him filled her mind. She needed to see him again. She needed to see his smile again, to hear his laugh, to feel his presence. The comfort of him being there, that was all she needed. Nothing more. But the cruel truth was that he wasn't there. He was gone, and he may never come back.

Tears threatened to stream down her face, but she fought it. She had to. She had to believe in him. He had to come back. He will come back.

But did she really believe this? After all, there wasn't much of a chance for him to return. No. It didn't matter. Chances are just estimates, they're not certain, they never are.

"Ginny." A soft familiar whisper came. Thinking it was just probably on of her memories haunting her, she quickened her pace as if running away from the sound. A single tear streamed involuntarily down her cheek. She hastily wiped it but another tear came, and another, and another. It was all too much.

"Ginny." The soft comforting voice went again. She felt that someone was behind her, a presence that was oh so familiar to her. Was it possible? Was he there?

She closed her eyes, and convinced herself that it was just the sleep deprivation speaking. Nothing more. Just then a hand rested warmly on her shoulder, telling her it was all real. It wasn't just one of her memories haunting her.

Slowly and unsurely, Ginny opened her now slightly reddened eyes. There he was right before her, the messy haired boy with the striking emerald green eyes.

"Harry?" she whispered. It was more of a question rather than a statement. He smiled softly in turn and nodded, "I'm here."

Within a split second he was caught in an embrace. He placed his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I couldn't leave without saying good bye. Especially to you." She released him from her embrace and looked in his eyes.

So he really was leaving. He truly was leaving.

He brushed a strand of her flaming red hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear lovingly. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head stubbornly. "It's not your fault Harry, none of this is your fault."

"I have to make this quick. I can't have them know I'm here." He said. By 'them' he, of course, meant everyone, teachers, students, Death Eaters. Everyone.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

"They're speaking to Professor McGonagall as we speak."

"Then why aren't you there?"

"I told you." He paused. "I had to say my last good bye."

Ginny knew there was nothing she could do to make him stay. There was nothing she could say to convince him to let her come. There was nothing that she could do to change what was going to happen. He was leaving, and he may never come back.

"In case I don't come back…" he began but was quickly cut off by Ginny.

"Don't say that Harry. Of course you're coming back. You will get through this." She assured him, though she herself only half believed her words.

"We both know that's not probable Ginny." He countered. "Listen. In case I don't come back I want you to have this." He brought out something from his pocket and handed it to her. It was an old golden locket. It's once fine casing now damaged. It seemed like it was a ruin from a burned house. And indeed it was.

"It was my mum's I think. We found it in Godric's Hollow." He opened the locket showing a picture of his mum and dad, Lily and James Potter.

"You really do look alike." Ginny said as he looked at the tattered picture of James Potter and into the boy in front of her.

"Yeah. Almost twins." Harry laughed half heartedly. Ginny smiled in turn.

Harry closed the locket and placed it her hands and closed her fingers to a fist as if saying, "keep it as a reminder of me." He looked straight into her eyes, his expression now turning serious.

"Ginny, I want you to know that I do love you." He said getting straight to the point. "But you have to stay here, where I'm sure you'll be safe. I _need_ you to be safe…for me." He said almost pleadingly.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but was only silenced when Harry continued speaking.

"I need someone to come back to Ginny. A reason to live."

"Harry I…" but yet again she was cut off but by this time with a kiss. His hand cupped her chin, planting a soft kiss on her lips. One true kiss. One final kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity but in truth was only about three to five seconds, they parted. Their foreheads were leaning against each other, their lips only inches apart.

"I'm sorry." he said, his warm breath filling the space between them. He took a step back and muttered his last farewell.

"Good bye." He turned his back and disappeared behind a corner without even looking back. He couldn't look back. It was too painful to see what he was leaving behind. Too painful to see the look of sorrow in her eyes. Too painful to see her cry. He couldn't look back.

---

Three years later, the war had ended. The Dark Lord was defeated. Many have perished, including one of the three young heroes who saved the entire Wizarding world.

He sat on a bench in the same corridor, looking far away. He had a locket in hand, a golden locket. It was given to him right after his return, and he instantly knew what it meant.

There he sat, remembering her. He had come back for her. He had survived for her. But she… she wasn't able to do so.

Tears streamed down his face, staining the open locket on his lap. Regret and guilt filled his mind. He should have just stayed with her, or he should have just let her come with them. Maybe then he would have been able to keep an eye on her. Maybe then he would have known of how safe she truly was.

Ginny Weasley had died in an attack on the school two years after Harry Potter and his friends left to save the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Ginny guarded the school along with Aurors, teachers, and other devoted Hogwarts alumni. They kept it as safe as they could. But unfortunately they couldn't. The Death Eaters were too cunning for their own good. They attacked the school killing almost more than half of the whole population, successfully disposing of at least three-fourths of the muggleborns, muggle lovers, and so called "blood traitors".

He had never imagined things to turn out this way for he only saw two prospects of the future. Either they both live to tell the tale of the war, or only she lives and he would have died in the war. She had always been this strong person, and the thought of her lifeless form sent shivers down his spine.

He gazed down at the locket in his hand. He had given it to her as a reminder of him. But instead it became a reminder of her. He ran his thumb on the two pictures on the locket, the pictures of his parents. He saw how happy his parents were. How happy _they_, he and Ginny, could have been. But that would never happen now for she was gone.

Memories filled his mind of the once lively, happy go lucky young woman he once knew. The sight of her smile, the sound of her laugh, the feeling of her presence. He remembered how safe he felt when she was with him. He remembered how it felt when he could just leave all of his fears behind because she was right by her side.

He remembered it all perfectly. He also knew that remembering would never be enough. But it had to be. She was gone, and she was never coming back.

---

**A/N: It has been done!**

**So if you actually got to this part that means you've read all of it. And... puh-lease click the teeny button so that you could review. And don't stop at clicking. Type your little hearts out and tell me what you think. PUHLEASE! I swear if no one reviews I am never ever going to publish any of my writings ever again. I have two other lined up. If you want those two to see the light of day.. review. please. i beg of you.  
**

**thanks to the tofuubeaver for beta-ing. i beta her work. she betas mine. it's a process. lol!**


End file.
